Négy szerelem II Kagome és Inuyasha
by SallyJasmineRose
Summary: A második része...


**2.RÉSZ: Kagome és Inuyasha**

**1.fejezet: Koga, a bajkeverő és békítő**

-Viszlát, Kagome! Ne feledd: te már az én asszonyom vagy, és ha segítségre van szükséged, csak szólnod kell!- mondta Koga, majd elviharzott.

-Állj meg, te bolhafészek! Gyere vissza, és küzdj meg velem!- kiabált utána Inuyasha, majd Kagoméhez fordult:

-Már megint hagytad, hogy ez az ocsmány toportyán a kezedet fogdossa! Egyszerűen fel nem foghatom miért nem engeded, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra elintézzem. Pedig addig az ékkőszilánkokat sem tudjuk megszerezni tőle. Még a végén azok is Narakuhoz kerülnek- üvöltözött.

Kagome egyre vörösebb lett. Végül megunta a honyou szóáradatát és véget vetett neki:

-Inuyasha! Fekszik!

Erre a félszellem közelebbi kapcsolatba került a földdel, a lány pedig elkérte Sangotól Kirarat és hazament. Persze még otthon is tovább füstölgött a fiú viselkedése miatt. Ő pedig a varázslat miatt megsértődve nem ment érte.

Eltelt pár nap, Kagome ismét iskolába árt. Igyekezett bepótolni jelentős lemaradását. Ezalatt Shippo megunta, hogy állandóan fejbe vágják, ezért meglátogatta Kogát és elmondta neki mi történt, miután legutóbb náluk járt. Erre ő fejcsóválva mondta el a rókakölyöknek, hogy mi is a célja ezekkel a megjegyzésekkel:

-Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, hogy az a szerencsétlen pincsi ennyire nincs tisztában Kagome érzéseivel. Bár figyelembe véve, hogy kettejükön kívül már mindenki észrevette, hogy szeretik egymást, ezen aligha csodálkozhatunk.

-Inuyasha sajnos a saját érzéseivel sincs tisztában, nemhogy a Kagoméivel- felelte erre ő.

-Azt hiszed én nem vettem észte? Hisz épp arra játszom, hogy rájöjjön végre: féltékeny, ha Kagome közelében lát. Akkor talán az is leesne neki, hogy szerelmes belé…

-Szóval ezért csinálod?- lepődött meg Shippo.- Én azt hittem egyszerűen idegesíteni akarod.

Koga elvigyorodott.

-Hááát… Tulajdonképpen félig-meddig az is benne van a dologban- felelte.

Ekkor a kölyöknek eszébe jutott valami:

-Figyelj csak! Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnál átmenni a kúton Kagome világába? Ha Inuyasha észrevenné, biztos utánad menne. Talán akkor kibékülnének végre.

-Nem is tudom. Elég kockázatos. Könnyen lehet, hogy még jobban összevesznének…

-De nem feltétlenül. Kérlek, próbáld meg!- fogta könyörgőre.

Koga nagyot sóhajtott.

-Hát jó. De ha rosszul sülne el ne feledd, hogy én előre szóltam…

-Ez lenne az?- kérdezte a kútra mutatva.- Ebbe kell beleugranom?

-Igen- felelte Shippo.- Remélem, hogy sikerül a tervünk.

-Rendben. Akkor ahogy megbeszéltük. Amint eltűntem te szólsz Inuyashának, hogy átmentem a kúton.- Elmosolyodik.- Na, viszlát később… feltéve, hogy egy darabban visszaérek.

Ezzel beugrott a kútba. Miután megérkezett a XX. Századba eleinte zavarta az orrát a sok kellemetlen idegen szag, de lassan hozzászokott. Követve Kagome illatát eljutott a házukig és bekopogott. Souta nyitott ajtót.

-Szia. A nevem Koga és Kagomét keresem. Itt lakik?- kérdezte a farkas.

-Igen. Én Souta vagyok, az öccse. A nővérem most iskolában van, de bármikor hazaérhet.

-Jó, akkor megvárom- mondta erre.

-Rendben, de inkább gyere be. Meglehetősen feltűnő jelenség vagy ebben a ruhában. Adok valami modernebbet.

Koga végignézett magán, aztán Soután, végül megszólalt:

-Azt hiszem az tényleg jó lenne.

Bementek a házba. Souta adott neki egy koptatott, rojtos farmert és egy pólót, valamint egy sportcipőt. Miután átöltözött kapott egy táskát a ruháinak, aztán lementek a nappaliba beszélgetni.

-Te Inuyasha barátja vagy?- kérdezte a gyerek.

Koga kissé zavarbajött.

-Hát, nem igazán. Valójában nem kedvel túlzottan. Az ismeretségünk elég rosszul indult…

-Hogyhogy?

-Nos…- vörösödött el Koga- az úgy volt, hogy elraboltam Kagomét.

-Elraboltad a nővéremet? De miért?- kerekedett el a szeme.

-Mert látja az ékkőszilánkokat. Szükségem volt a segítségére, hogy legyőzhessek valakit- magyarázta a farkas.

-Nem lett volna jobb egyszerűen megkérni, hogy segítsen?

-Eszembe sem jutott.

Souta a fejét csóválta.

-Kérsz valamit enni?

-Nem, kössz. Különben is jön Kagome. Érzem az illatát.

-Aha. Maradj itt, szólok neki, hogy várod.

Ezalatt az udvaron:

-Végre vége ennek a napnak- panaszkodik Yuka.- Azt hittem felelek földrajzból.

-Én a történelem miatt jobban aggódom… Mi a baj, Kagome, miért álltál meg?- kérdezte Eri.

-Semmi, semmi. Csak olyan furcsa érzésem van. „Mintha ékkőszilánk lenne a közelben. De hát az képtelenség."

Közben odaértek a házhoz. Souta már várta őket.

-Sziasztok, lányok. Nővérkém, vendéged van.

-Vendégem? Nekem? De hát ki az?- kérdezte rosszat sejtve.

-Koga. Egész jól elbeszélgettünk. Nem is mondtad, hogy ilyen érdekes dolgok történtek veled mostanában- vigyorgott.

-Mégis milyen érdekes dolgokra gondolsz?

-Biztos, hogy válaszoljak?- Még szélesebben mosolygott.

-Inkább ne!- sóhajtott.- Attól tartok tudom, mire gondolsz, bár az már elég régen történt. „De hogy volt képes az az idióta ezt elmondani Soutának? Remélem nem részletezte." Bocs lányok, de most mégsem érek rá. Foglalkoznom kell a vendégemmel- fordult barátnőihez.

-Semmi gond, megértjük. Majd holnap mindent elmesélsz. Szia. Szia, Souta- köszöntek el.

-Sziasztok.

A lányok elmentek, Kagome pedig az öccséhez fordult:

-Hol van?

-A nappaliban. Ne lepődj meg, kicsit modernizáltam. A prémekben túl feltűnő volt.

A lány bólintott, aztán bement. Mikor meglátta Kogát elállt a lélegzete. Nem számított rá, hogy ilyen jól állnak neki ezek a ruhák. Végül nyugalmat erőltetett magára és megszólalt:

-Szia, Koga. Hát te hogy kerülsz ide?

-Szia. Shippo addig nyúzott, míg rá nem vett, hogy jöjjek utánad. Felszólított, hogy vigyelek vissza, mivel az én hibámból jöttél haza. Nagyon hiányzol a kölyöknek. Azon kívül…

-Igen?

-Elege lett abból, hogy a kutyuskád állandóan rajta tölti ki a mérgét, amiért nem vagy vele.

-Szóval még Inuyashának áll feljebb?! Azok után, amiket a fejemhez vágott? Sajnálom, Koga, hogy fölöslegesen fáradtál, de nem megyek vissza, míg az a tuskó bocsánatot nem kér.

-Gondold meg, Kagome! Végül is őt is meg lehet érteni- próbálta oldani a helyzetet a fiú.

-Valóban?- kérdezte erre hidegen a lány.

Koga nyelt egyet.

-Igen. Halálosan féltékeny.

-Még hogy Inuyasha?! Fél-té-keny? Te nem tudod, mit beszélsz! Inuyasha Kikyoba szerelmes.

-Tévedsz. Inuyasha beléd szerelmes, méghozzá nagyon. Már mindenki észrevette, kivéve kettőtöket.

-Képtelenség. Hisz a saját két szememmel láttam, nem is egyszer, hogy megcsókolta- felelte Kagome, mialatt a szeme könnyes lett.

Koga odament hozzá és átölelte.

-Figyelj rám! Inuyasha TÉGED szeret és NEM Kikyot. Egyszerűen össze van zavarodva. Nincs tisztában a saját érzéseivel. Csak az a magasságos ég tudja, mit meg nem próbáltam már, hogy rávezessem az igazságra. Mit gondolsz, miért hajtogatom még most is állandóan, hogy TE AZ ÉN ASSZONYOM VAGY- emelte fel a hangját az utolsó szavaknál. Kagome először nem értette miért, de ebben a pillanatban Inuyasha ugrott be az ablakon…

-Azonnal engedd el Kagomét, te átkozott!- Koga kacsintott, majd megfordult.

-Á, a kutyuli! Mi az, csak nincs valami baj?- kezdte provokálni Inut.

-De igen, baj van! Hogy egész pontos legyek TE vagy a baj, és hogy még mindig nem vetted le Kagoméról a mocskos mancsodat. Nem érted, hogy ő nem a tulajdonod? Neki is megvan a saját akarata! Nem kényszerítheted semmire! Úgyhogy azt ajánlom, hagyd őt békén, különben velem gyűlik meg a bajod!- kiabálta.

-Valóban? Ez érdekes. Mintha féltékenység-szagot éreznék a levegőben- vigyorgott. Kagome még mindig megkövülten állt, a félszellem pedig még mérgesebb lett.

-Miféle féltékenységről beszélsz te? Én nem vagyok féltékeny! Egyszerűen csak meg akarom védeni Kagomét. Felfogtad? Vagy magyarázzam el máshogy?!- emelte meg a Tessaigát.

Kagome nem bírta tovább hallgatni a veszekedést. Inuyasha utolsó szavai szíven érték és csúnyán megsebezték őt. Zokogva rohant fel a szobájába. A fiúk egy percig szótlanul néztek utána, aztán ismét vitázni kezdtek:

-Most látod, mit csináltál, te büdös ordas? Ezért most megfizetsz!- és támadott volna, de Koga megállította.

-Várj egy percet! Két ellenérvem is van. Először is Kagome aligha örülne, ha összetörnénk a berendezést, úgyhogy szerintem ezt inkább odaát folytassuk. A másik…

-Igen?- húzta fel a szemöldökét a honyou.

-A másik az, hogy Kagome NEM az én hibámból sírta el magát, és ha egy csöpp eszed is lenne, ezt magadtól is észrevetted volna. Én most visszamegyek és megvárlak a faluban. Te menj Kagome után és beszélj vele! Ha akkor is harcolni akarsz, hát jó. Most pedig mentem.

Koga elment, Inuyasha pedig egyedül maradt. Elgondolkodva nézett a farkas után, aztán bizonytalanul elindult a lépcsőn Kagome szobája felé. Mikor odaért hallotta, hogy még mindig sír. Óvatosan benyitott. A lány az ágyán feküdt arcát a párnába temetve. Nem vette észre a fiút. Ő lassan odament hozzá, letérdelt mellé, majd halkan, lehajtott fejjel megszólalt:

-Sajnálom. Nem akartalak megbántani - kezdte-, de nagyon mérges voltam. Nem tudtam mit beszélek. Utálom beismerni, de annak az átkozottnak igaza volt…- itt kissé elhallgatott. Nem tudta hogyan folytassa.- Kagome, én… én tényleg fé… féltékeny vagyok… Nem bírom elviselni, ha más férfi karjaiban látlak, mert… mert én… ngyon sze… szeretlek téged.- Mialatt beszélt egyre vörösebb lett, és még jobban lehajtotta a fejét. Kagome lassan ránézett. A szemében remény csillogott.

„Lehetséges, hogy tényleg szeret engem?"- kérdezte magától.

-I… Inuyasha… Ezt most… komolyan mondtad?- kérdezte szipogva.

A félszellem felnézett. Ahogy meglátta a könnyek nyomát a lány arcán képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek, és lesimította őket. Aztán óvatosan magához ölelte és azt suttogta:

-Igen. Még soha nem beszéltem ilyen komolyan.

Azzal gyengéden megcsókolta. Kagome azt hitte, álmodik.

„Ezt nem tudom elhinni. Pedig nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy ez az igazság."- gondolta boldogan, és átkarolta Inu nyakát.

A csók egyre szenvedélyesebb lett, aztán a fiú lassan simogatni kezdte. Kagome hagyta, hogy azt tegyen vele, amit akar, hiszen szerelmes volt…

Mikor Inuyasha reggel felébredt és rájött, hogy mit tett, nagyon kétségbeesett. Úgy érezte, hogy nem tudna Kagome szemébe nézni, mert igaz, hogy szerette, de tudta, így a lány csak még nagyobb veszélybe kerül. Ha Naraku megtudja- márpedig megtudná, ha Kagome visszajönne vele-, hogy mi történt, őt is megpróbálja majd megölni, mint Kikyot 50 évvel ezelőtt. Abba pedig beleőrülne- ezt biztosan érezte- ha elveszítené. Végül úgy döntött elmegy, és magával viszi az ékkőszilánkokat. Inkább gyűlölje meg őt Kagome, amiért „kihasználta", mint hogy meghaljon miatta.

Miután ezt eldöntötte cselekedett. Megcsókolta még egyszer utoljára, aztán fogta az üveget, amiben a szilánkok voltak, és visszament.

Mikor Kagome felébredt azonnal észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben. Nem érezte az ékkő jelenlétét, és Inu sem volt sehol. Aztán lassan rájött az „igazságra", és keserves sírásra fakadt. Elátkozta magában azt a percet, amikor megismerte a fiút. Azt kívánta, bár választotta volna inkább a százlábúasszonyt…

Végül lassan megnyugodott. Eldöntötte, hogy elfelejti az egészet, és újra normális életet fog élni. Csakhogy valami közbejött…

**2.fejezet: Titkok**

-Koga, vendéged jött!- szólt be az őrszem a barlangba.

-Érzem. Örülök, hogy látlak, Shippo. Mi újság?

-Semmi jó. Kagome még mindig nem jött vissza- felelte Shippo.- Pedig már eltelt fél év.

Koga komoran bólintott.

-Ettől féltem. Csak azt nem értem, akkor miért tartott annak a szerencsétlen pincsinek olyan sokáig visszajönni. Miután hiába vártam rá órákat biztosra vettem, hogy kibékültek. De ezek szerint mégsem jött össze a dolog.

-Nem lehetne ismét megpróbálni? Talán ezúttal több sikerrel járnánk.

-Hát… a remény hal meg utoljára, de kétlem, hogy túl sok értelme lenne.

-De miért?

-Gondold végig, kölyök! Ha valamilyen csoda folytán rá is tudnám venni Kagomét, hogy visszajöjjön, az az idióta előbb-utóbb biztosan elüldözné. Hidd el én is szeretném, ha kibékülnének végre, de nem látok rá túl nagy esélyt, amíg Inuyasha nem megy érte magától- magyarázta.

-Értem. De azért megpróbálod?

-Na jó. De tényleg ez az utolsó alkalom. Beszélek Kagoméval, ha távol tartod a pincsit a kúttól. Ha megint jelenetet rendez, akkor esélyünk sincs.

-Rendben. Mindent megteszek- ragyogott fel az arca.- Mikor indulsz?

-Szeretnék mielőbb túl lenni rajta, úgyhogy még ma átmegyek. Előbb viszont beszélek Mirokuval. Nem örülnék, ha nekem esne, mikor visszajövök. Na induljunk!

Ezzel elindultak Kaede anyó faluja felé.

-Miroku!- szólította meg Shippo a szerzetest.- Beszélhetnék veled négyszemközt?

Miroku elmosolyodott ezen a komoly kérdésen, hisz aki feltette, egy kilenc éves kisgyerek volt.

-Rendben. Menjünk- felelte.

Elindultak a Csontok Kútja felé. Közben Shippo elmondta neki, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is ő akar beszélni vele, hanem Koga.

-Koga? De hát mit akar?

-Majd tőle megtudod.

Hamarosan elérték úticéljukat. Koga ott várta őket a kút mellett.

-Itt vagyunk.

-Látom. Elmondtad neki, hogy miről van szó?- kérdezte.

-Nem. Gondoltam jobb, ha te beszélsz vele- felelte a kölyök.

-Értem. Tehát: arról lenne szó, hogy Shippo rávett, próbáljam meg visszahozni Kagomét- kezdte.- Gondoltam szólok, nehogy félreértsd a dolgot, és nekem ess.

Miroku bólintott.

-Értem. Remélem sikerül. Rossz nézni, ahogy Inuyasha összevissza lézeng a környéken.

-Megkérhetnélek rá, hogy segíts Shippinak távol tartani a kúttól azt az őrültet? Ha már megint utánam jön Kagomét képtelenség lesz visszacsalogatni.

-Megpróbálom. Sok szerencsét.

Koga bólintott, majd eltűnt a kútban. Miután megérkezett azonnal Kagoméék háza felé indult. Ismét Souta nyitott ajtót.

-Szia. Itthon van a nővéred?- kérdezte.

-Igen- felelte-, de nem hiszem, hogy bármelyikőtöket látni akarja.

-Elhiszem- sóhajtott Koga-, de a többiek nagyon csalódottak lesznek. Mindenkinek nagyon hiányzik. Sajnos a legutóbbi kísérletem arra, hogy kibékítsem Inuyashával, elég rosszul sült el. Pedig mikor itt hagytam őket, és a kutyuli órákig nem jött utánam, reméltem, hogy sikerült.

-Ellenkezőleg- fintorodott el a gyerek-, attól tartok túlzottan is jól sikerült. Azt hiszem, mégis megengedem, hogy beszélj Kagomével, de kérlek, ne izgasd fel. Nem tenne jót neki az ő állapotában…

Azzal félreállt az ajtóból és beengedte a farkast. Elindult az emeletre. Koga elgondolkodva követte.

„Vajon hogy értette ezt? Csak nem…?"

Ekkor értek oda a lány ajtajához. Souta kopogott, és mikor Kagome kiszólt, hogy szabad, benyitott. A lány az ágya szélén ült. Mikor meglátta Kogát elsápadt. Nyitotta a száját, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. A farkasnak viszont annál inkább:

-Megölöm azt az átkozott korcsot!- kiabálta.- Ezt nem ússza meg szárazon! Mégis hogy képzeli, hogy teherbe ejt téged, aztán meg elhagy?!- A fiú teljesen kivetkőzött magából. Látszott rajta, hogy komolyan gondolta, amit mondott.

-Koga, kérlek szépen, nyugodj meg!- szólalt meg csendesen Kagome.- Inuyashának fogalma sincs róla, hogy gyereket várok, és nem is szeretném, ha megtudná. Ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem mondod el neki!

-Na de Kagome…!- kezdett tiltakozni a szellem, de a lány a szavába vágott:

-Ígérd meg! És azt is, hogy nem fogod bántani őt!

Koga nem válaszolt.

-Koga, ígérd meg!

Még mindig konokul hallgatott.

-Kérlek szépen!- fogta könyörgőre a lány, mialatt a szeme könnyes lett.

A farkas nem bírta nézni, ahogy szenved; elfordította a tekintetét, majd alig hallhatóan kinyögte:

-Rendben, megígérem.

Souta, aki eddig megszeppenve állt az ajtóban, most megszólalt:

-Azt hiszem, én hagylak titeket beszélgetni…- mondta, majd elment.

Ezután néhány percre csend borult a szobára, amit végül Kagome tört meg:

-Ülj le, Koga! Mesélj! Mi újság odaát?

A fiú odament a székhez és leült. Egy ideig gondolkodott mit is mondhatna.

-Hát… Igazság szerint megint Shippo kért meg, hogy jöjjek el érted. Mindenkinek hiányzol, szeretnék, ha visszajönnél… persze figyelembe véve a helyzetet megértem, ha nem akarsz találkozni Inuyashával. Nem akarok tolakodó lenni, de hogyhogy nem jöttél vissza, miután… khkhm… kibékültetek? Nem kell válaszolnod, ha nem akarsz…

-Semmi gond- mosolyodott el Kagome, bár látszott rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem vidám.- Azért, mert nem tudtam átmenni a kúton… Inuyasha magával vitte az ékkőszilánkokat…- tette hozzá Koga értetlen arckifejezését látva.

-Tessék? Hogy mit csinált?

-Jól hallottad. Úgy tűnik, hogy a terhére voltam, de nem akarta a szemembe mondani. Így egyszerűbb volt leráznia…

-Bocs, de ezt kicsit nehéz elhinnem. A többiek szerint igenis hiányzol neki. Miroku azt mondta, mielőtt átjöttem, hogy rossz ránézni…

-Mióta vagy te ilyen jóban Mirokuval?

Erre Koga elpirult.

-Hááát… Az az igazság, hogy hamarosan rokonok leszünk. Legalábbis remélem…

Kagome kérdőn nézett rá.

-Az lesz a legjobb, ha szépen elmondasz mindent az elejéről.

-Hát jó… Emlékszel arra az estére, mikor annál az öreg szerzetesnél, Mushinnál vacsoráztunk?

-Igen. Csúnyán becsíptél, mégsem engedted, hogy bárki elkísérjen.

Erre a farkas rábólintott.

-Valóban részeg voltam, és egyedül indultam haza. Csakhogy útközben eltévedtem, így belebotlottam valakibe, aki hasonló cipőben járt, bár ő józan volt. És gyönyörű…


End file.
